Our Fake Relationship
by xendurefirefly
Summary: Claire & Steve have dated for three years until one day she finds out he have been cheating on her. Heartbroken, Claire's friend Helena Harper suggests that she should fake a relationship with Piers Nivans (Chris's Best friend) in order to make Steve jealous. Would this plan succeed? Or would it backfire? Read & find out! Our Fake Relationship 2.0


**A/N: **Before you guys begin to read this story, I just want to let you guys know that this story isn't MY idea. The idea belongs to a friend of mine and she has told me that she wasn't going to finish this story. Of course I was upset and wanted more of it so I've asked her a couple months ago and she told me yeah that I can finish it up or write it all over. I'm not going to change the couples that my friend has put in the story. However I am going to change some scenes and what goes down. Hope you guys love the chapter first chapter!

* * *

It was another sunny but chilly day out in the small town Raccoon City. Claire Redfield and her friends Helena Harper and Sherry Birkin were heading towards their school building to go to their first period class together. The three teens didn't have every class together of course but they all seem to have one or two classes together.

Helena reaches the double doors that lead inside the school building and held it for her two friends. When Claire has turn to thank Helena, she notices a small smirk on her face. Nervously, Claire bites her bottom lip hard and looked away. However, Sherry thanks Helena and gets in front of her friends leading the way to their class walking backwards. "So, when are you going to tell Helena and I about you and Steve?"

"Later on," Claire replies, scoffing, and then afterwards rolling her eyes. Earlier this morning she'd had told her friends about her boyfriend Steve and her recent date. The two had spent their Sunday together at a movie theater watching a horror movie which Claire always enjoyed. "Oh come on!" Sherry whined. "You've promise to Helena and I that you were going to tell us the story on our way to Physics!" "Okay, okay, fine, look."

Claire looks around to see if Steve or either of his friends was around. When she notices there was no one in sight, she grabs her friend's wrist and pulls them right behind her into the girl's bathroom. Once they were inside the bathroom, Sherry bang herself against a wall next to Helena who looked frighten as if she seen a ghost.

"Ow." Sherry says aloud rubbing her right arm. "Why would you just throw Helena and I like that? You know I have sensitive skin!" She rolls up her long sleeve sky blue button up shirt to check and see if she has any bruises. Helena chuckles and then glances at Claire who was all caught up staring at Sherry. "So tell us!" She yelled with enthusiasm.

"Okay, well, yesterday morning when I was making breakfast for Chris and I Steve calls me and asks me if I'd like to go to the movies with him." "Awe." Helena and Sherry say at the same time. "That is so cute!" Sherry added. "We've gone whatever and right when the movie was over he invites me to his house." Both girls Sherry and Helena exchanged looks, silently thinking to themselves.

The bathroom was in silence and Claire didn't like that at all. Minute ago, both of her best friends were just cheering her and Steve on and was excited to hear what went down between her and him but now that she mention to them about her being invited over to his house, Claire wasn't quite sure what she should say. Instead of just walking out of the bathroom which she was tempting of doing, she instead breaks the silence and says,

"I didn't go." They both lifted their heads as Claire crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you?" Sherry inquired. "Because it's just…I don't know!" The red head strolls over to the bathroom sink and takes a quick glance at herself in the mirror. Her face was nice and clear and there was no make-up applied on her face. "I-I guess I was just nervous…that's all." She shrugs.

Helena walks over to Claire and pats her on her shoulder. "It's okay, we get it, and you weren't ready to give it up. This is good." She reassures her. On her heels Claire turns around and faces Helena. "Helena thanks and all but, you don't know Steve like how I know him. He's well…_different_ from other guys."

A small gasp came out of Sherry as she was leaning against a stall door holding onto her books tightly against her chest. "Please tell me he isn't one of those guys who expects sex afterwards they've spent all their money on you." "No! He isn't like that!" Claire retorts. "Hush!" Helena yelled but in a whisper. "We don't know if anyone is hearing us. Sherry go check all the stalls."

"No need to do that." Said a voice coming from one of the bathroom stalls. The three girls immediately look over at the stalls waiting for the unfamiliar voice to come out. After hearing a flush, a girl with long brown curly hair wearing a short mini black skirt, high heels, a crop white shirt came out of a stall. Out of all the girls Claire was the only one who recognized the girl.

Leaning over to Claire, Sherry whispers in her ear, "Who is that?" "That's Jessica Sherawat." She whispered back. The girls watch closely as Jessica applied some of her make-up on her face. "I don't know why she's applying make-up on because regardless she'll still look ugly." Said Helena who have turn her back on Jessica as soon as she seen her came out of the stall.

The girls began to snicker. Jessica who has heard what Helena said about her puts her eyeliner away turns to the three girls who were now laughing louder and yells out, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Claire Redfield!" Sherry and Helena continue to laugh. However, Claire didn't. She became curious of why Jessica would say that to her.

After all these three years in high school of constantly teasing one another, pulling pranks, spreading rumors, Claire notices that Jessica never said anything like that. Brining up Steve into their stupid, ridiculous, obnoxious arguments.

She wasn't sure of what to think. Was he cheating on her? Was she only brining Steve up to crack her? Claire only shook her head, trying to get the negative thoughts out of her head. "Why shouldn't I?" Jessica grabs her purse from off the sink and as she was heading out of the girl's room, she looks at Claire.

"You'll see." Claire stood where she was at staring at the spot where Jessica was doing her make-up. She pictured everything of what just happen. Helena who finally stops laughing along with Sherry notices Claire's face. "Hey, are you okay?" Claire jumps a little, surprise by Helena's voice. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine. Let's just, head to class."

"I swear man; you're going to love this school better than your old school." said Chris who was driving around the school's parking lot looking for an empty space. "How can you be so sure Chris? What if no one likes me? What if I have to almost kill someone just like my old school?" Piers told his best friend. "Hey, don't think like that. Trust me on this Piers, this school is peaceful. There are hardly fights. Everyone is cool."

A sigh of relief escapes Piers's mouth as he looks out of the window. "Alright, fine, I believe you Chris." Finally Chris finds an empty spot at a parking spot and as soon as he made a turn to park it there, a red BMW came out of nowhere fast almost hitting Chris's car. Chris stomps on his breaks fast and hard. "You're okay Piers?" "I'm fine. Hey, who the fuck was that?"

Chris takes his seat belt off, shuts the car engine off, and then opens his car door. "Don't move." He tells Piers. Piers nod his head and watches as Chris slowly walks over to the red MBW that was in the parking spot where he was just about to park his car. A boy who head is almost shaved, has a scar that was on his cheek, and wearing black boots with a black jacket on gets out of the car. Chris steps in front of the boy blocking his way from exiting the parking lot. The boy took a step to the left side of Chris but Chris steps in front of him again. He took a step to the right side and Chris did the same. The boy begins to chuckle which made Chris slightly confused.

"What's so funny?" He questioned. The strange boy walks over to his car and then leans on it. "Because I took your parking spot and now you're in my face not doing anything about it." Chris became angry. His two hands curled into fists and all the boy did was taken out an apple from his jeans pocket and took a big bite out of it.

When he acknowledges Chris's face expression he gets up from his car and walks over to him. "What's the matter Chris? Mad because now you have to go park your car in the teacher's parking lot and pay for parking? Look, next time just go to school early so that way you'll get a free parking spot."

The boy went pass Chris and Chris turns around watching the boy leave. "Jake Muller I will get you!" Piers shook his head and then take his seatbelt off. Opening the car door he says out loud, "Hey um Chris? Class is beginning to start. I think I'll just head to U.S History." Not responding back, Chris just walks over to his car and gets inside.

Piers walk towards the school building without looking back at Chris to see what he was doing. Part of him felt bad for Chris and the other part of him wish that he would have kick the other boy's ass for taking his parking spot.

"Alright class, please take out your Physics notebook." The classroom was silent and all the teens inside the room did what they were told. Claire who was searching inside her school bag for her Physics book was still thinking about what Jessica have told her back in the girl's bathroom.

She wanted to know desperately what Jessica meant. "Hey, babe." Said a familiar voice coming from behind her. Claire who finally finds her Physics book looks up at her two friends who were across the table from her smiling. She mouths to Sherry _'its Steve right?' _Sherry who was trying to ignore Steve's appearance mouths back _'Yes.' _

Steve who catch on what was going on between the girls sits right beside Claire and wraps his arms around her and asks her, "Are you mad at me?" Claire shook her head at him. "No, it's just I'm uh tired." "Really?" He says with his eyes widen. "You texted me last night around eight that you were going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Yeah?" Claire only says to him, taking her eyes off him. Steve looks at Helena and Sherry and the two of them quickly opened up their books to the page where their teacher assigns them to be reading. "So you lied to me then?" "What?" "You lied to me Claire" Steve repeated. He took his hands off of her and was looking at her with a disgusted face expression.

"I didn't lie to you!" She yelled in anger pushing her book away from her. "Oh yeah? Then why are you tired?" "What kind of question is that Steve? Oh my- just get away from me." He got up from the seat that was next to her and just when he was about to head back to his seat; he notices the whole class staring at him.

"We'll talk about it later." He whispered. Claire who was staring down at the table began to feel like crying. Her eyes began to water, so she blinked a couple of times to prevent her tears from streaming down upon her cheeks. But it did.

**A/N: I know it's a short first Chapter. But you know what? I've decided that this is just a Prologue. So, leave a review please? Thanks for , I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.  
**


End file.
